


sanguinary twelve hours

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i love park siyeon of pristin, inspired by purge but different setting, jeonghan and chan are wild af, just them basically killing each other, llc intended, monsta x kinda appeared near the end, verkwan is the sweetest couple here, wonwoo and jihoon are little shits once their lovers are gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: minghao waved back, but then the strong feeling of loneliness gushed over him. he shrugged it off, went inside the room to sit on junhui’s elegant piano chair as he waited for any of the three boys to come back. he had an uneasy feeling, his nerves telling him that something wasn’t right especially when he’s all by himself inside the silent music room 3, but then again, he shrugged it off; till the alarms sounded.





	1. attraction ;

**Author's Note:**

> i co-wrote this with a fellow dear friend, you can find her on wattpad as @hoshipeachi! please support her, she's an excellent author and a precious sweetiepie!

it was a very deafening silence inside the library, and it was only seokmin and chan present in it. the room was quite huge, so it felt somehow lonely for just two people being inside it. no one was really visible inside the room, not even the librarian was in sight. it was just them, the two of them alone sitting across each other. if the both of them were not focused on their textbooks, then they would've curiously questioned each other where has everyone gone to when it's just quarter till lunch ends.

"hey," seokmin simply voices out, calling chan. the younger boy was totally not oblivious to all situations even if he focuses on something and also even if he may look like he's spacing out. so, seokmin didn't need to wait for the younger man to raise his head and make an eye contact for he was sure anyways that his ears were wide open.

"i know you're great in math," seokmin comments as he turns his trigonometry textbook the other way around for chan to see. "how do you evaluate this trigonometric expression?"

"easy," chan simply says before babbling steps on how to solve the given expression as seokmin tries hard to register chan's every words in his mind.

seokmin lightly chuckles, to which chan didn't respond to and kept on his straight serious face. "you sure are a clever kid, yet mysterious."

what seokmin mentioned was true; chan is a very mysterious kid since he was born. he was a young man with superhuman intelligence, and not only that but he had supernatural powers too such as necromancy and clairvoyance. people feared him, and some hated him. he was a strange kid in all his classes; he keeps on that same straight and cold face everyday, and barely anyone had seen him smile, laugh or cry. people including their friends doubted he was seokmin's blood-related sibling, for they were the complete opposites; seokmin was an all-time sunshine who everyone would love, has a dumb yet silly and fun mind, has an outgoing and upbeat personality, and smiles all the time. meanwhile, chan was someone who looks really cold and strange, knows about everything, never acted dumb, and never smiled at all. but blood is blood, they’re from the same mother, and there seems to be no way to destroy their connection.

"i'll take that as a compliment," chan says with a monotone voice, returning his look on his own textbook. but before he could even do so, he stares at his older brother. no, not exactly at seokmin, but at something which is just behind seokmin.

"what are you looking at?" seokmin questions, noticing the younger's gaze.

"a friend." chan answers, still looking at yerim who was leaning on the bookshelf while holding a book as if she was reading, before she started walking towards their table and keeps eye contact with chan. seokmin squints his eyes before looking behind him only to find that there was no one there at all. "a ghost friend." chan added.

"hey, it had been a long time since we last talked." yerim speaks as chan remains silent. "don't think i came here just to greet you because i exactly did not. i came here to tell you something that's about to come up in the future— oh yeah, did your clairvoyant ability showed you something?"

chan lightly shakes his head as yerim gazes right on his dull eyes. chan got the message right away, activating his clairvoyance power.

bloody scenes were what appeared on his mind, and he mostly saw tragic betrayals, which were his friends.

"you basically saw people dying, if i'm not mistaken," yerim states as chan listens closely. "i'm reminding you this before i leave again to get some business done in france. south korea is going to hold the annual purge and it's today. that's all i can tell you. you'll hear the rest later when the government announces it. that's a lesson for you to listen closely instead of spacing out like you usually do." after, she vanished into thin air, to which chan assumed that she was on her way to france.

"necromancy sure is really strange." seokmin mumbles, and chan clearly heard that for he also had enhanced senses. "so which ghost was that you just talked to?"

"the young woman sporting a shoulder-length hair  wearing a rainbow-colored dress i told you about. the guardian angel." chan answers in a monotone voice, which scared seokmin a bit. the older boy just shrugs, returning his attention to his textbook as silence engulfed them again.

-

"i swear i'm gonna get it this time!" soonyoung exclaimed with firing determination, to which jihoon just rolled his eyes at.

"if you can't get it, stop playing already," jihoon sighed at his lover, getting annoyed by his actions. "soonyoung, let's go, lunch is about to end. we have to get back to school or else we might skip a class or more," jihoon says as the claw machine missed the plushie for the ninth time. it was a plushie jihoon actually wanted, and soonyoung wanted to get it for him.

"no! not yet! one more time!" soonyoung yells as his hand went to his pocket, reaching for another token. but to his dismay and to jihoon's luck, they had run out of tokens. jihoon smirked to himself and grabbed soonyoung's hands, bringing the both of them out of the arcade house then out of the mall.

when they got back to school, something strange bothered them.

"why are the gates opened when it's supposed to be closed with guards guarding them?" soonyoung questioned, squinting his eyes.

"was it announced that we had a half-day today? no one seems to be around too." jihoon replied, uneasiness getting into his nerves. "it looks like everyone left as if they went home. did everyone went off campus during lunch period?"

"no way, our school doesn't give half days, and it's rare to hear everyone going out of the school during breaks." soonyoung states, and thinking about the situation just made it more mysterious.

"so what now? do we still enter?"

"let's see if our friends are still here," jihoon answered. "and if they ever left us, we'll beat them to death when we see them."

-

"yahh!!"

it's the first thing minghao ever heard that afternoon upon entering the music room to go check up on two of his friends.

"give me my clearbook!" junhui's voice was heard loud and clear, and minghao saw mingyu holding junhui's clear book as the boy stretched his hand up high so the older wouldn't reach it. junhui even attempted to jump just to reach the item, but even though he too was tall, it was not working.

minghao giggles at the adorable sight of his two friends who were lovers. his heart was soft, and whenever he sees the two of them, they reminded him of himself and wonwoo.

"you're not going to get this unless you kiss me!" mingyu teased, his canine teeth showing off as he grins. junhui just frowns.

the older chinese man tiptoed as his hands circled around mingyu's neck, grabbing a kiss before getting off the taller and stopped struggling on his tip toes.

however, mingyu was not yet satisfied.

"awww c'mon, why does it have to be only on the cheek?!" mingyu childishly whined, which junhui got annoyed to when deep inside he loves it anyways.

"then what kind of kiss do you want?!"

"i want it on the lips! is that too hard to ask?!"

junhui froze for awhile, eventually blushing.

"fine." the older gave in, shooting mingyu a glare as the younger giggled. before he could even tiptoe, his hand was gently grabbed by one of mingyu's, their fingers sweetly entangled as his other hand rested on mingyu's lean shoulder. mingyu leans in until their lips touch, and it gave him a delighted and satisfied feeling. it lasted for like five seconds, yet it felt like forever for the both of them.

junhui quickly let go of mingyu's hands, pushing the taller away as he shoots him another glare and grabs his own clear book from him. mingyu wasn't bothered by it though, and he was acting like a cute puppy who had just received the best birthday gift ever on its birthday.

"jagiiiii, i'm so happy, thank you so much!!" mingyu squealed, and minghao could imagine some lovely hearts coming out of mingyu as his soft aura. mingyu hugged the smaller dearly, the latter being squeezed in mingyu's warm cuddle. getting annoyed by the younger's actions, junhui forced himself out of his hug and lightly hit him with his clear book. "stay away from me, i have a very important recital coming up!"

"it has been awhile since i heard you playing the piano," mingyu states, walking towards the older who was proceeding to sit on his piano chair. junhui places the opened clear book in front of him as his fingers hovered on top of the black and white keys. "can you perhaps play a piece for me?"

junhui rolled his eyes and deeply sighed as he turned his face to look at mingyu. "are you going to stop with your cringy words or do you want me to slap you with this chair—" mingyu looked at him with his puppy eyes, and junhui was taken aback with those starry, adorable orbs. "stop being cute, will you?! you make me forget how to perform my piece."

minghao silently giggles. he finds it funny when he wasn't even noticed from the start, and the lovers were so into their own world. he grins to himself, until someone hugged him from the back, almost getting him startled. it was no other than jeon wonwoo, his boyfriend.

"sorry, i just came right now. i had to clean the boy's locker room as a penalty for spilling juice on a teacher this morning." wonwoo said, stealing a small peck on minghao's cheek.

"it's fine," minghao replied. "by the way, look at those two. aren't they adorable together?"

"they are," wonwoo answers, a grin painted on his face. "but we're more adorable."

a ringtone was heard and it came from junhui's pocket. at first the other three males thought the oldest had a tiny cat stuck in his pants, and mingyu was the most weirded out.

"what the fuck was that?" mingyu gaped at junhui with eyebrows furrowed. "'myeow myeow'?"

junhui quickly got out his phone, quickly sliding the screen to which the three other boys guessed he didn't even see the contact name before placing the gadget near his ear. "hello? who's this? oh eomma!"

"it's actually not surprising that junhui hyung's ringtone is a cat purring." minghao stated as wonwoo snorted at his boyfriend's comment.

at that moment, mingyu and junhui finally noticed the other two's presences, wonwoo grinning at them. junhui shot them both a death glare, putting a finger on his lips as he tried to tell them to silence themselves.

"eomma, where are you? are you there?" junhui kept questioning, wondering why it seems like it was glitching from the other line. "should i go outside to strengthen the signal?"

junhui mouthed an 'i'll be back' to his three friends and exited the music room. wonwoo glanced at minghao before saying, “baby, can you stay here for awhile? i have to go to the restroom.”

“sure, i can wait here.” minghao replied before wonwoo started to scurry away. and on the other hand, mingyu took out something out of his bag which turned out to be a set of printed papers.

“i almost forgot to pass these to the vice principal,” said mingyu, heading towards the door. “i’ll just deliver these and then i’ll be back quickly. bye, haohao!” mingyu waved then ran away with his long legs. minghao waved back, but then the strong feeling of loneliness gushed over him. he shrugged it off, went inside the room to sit on junhui’s elegant piano chair as he waited for any of the three boys to come back. he had an uneasy feeling, his nerves telling him that something wasn’t right especially when he’s all by himself inside the silent music room 3, but then again, he shrugged it off; till the alarms sounded.

-


	2. lust ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he eyed them for longer than a minute. he sees jisoo's wounded face, the pure love visible through seungcheol's hand still firmly holding jisoo's, the warm protectiveness seungcheol has in him, and their crimson blossomed chests.
> 
> their crimson blossomed chests, with their ended breathes and pulses.

the fourth floor is the most perilous floor among the floors that the school had since it had all the wires and water tanks that provided the needs of the students, yet, the school's faculty resides there.

hansol and seungkwan were on the faculty, and they only came to enter to submit a pairwork they had together on their chemistry class to their professor even though they both know that no one but their squad were the only ones at school and they too don't know where everyone went to. it was really odd, classroom doors left ajar, air conditioners left at max temperatures, and everyone gone; hansol had a bad feeling about this, yet, he chose to shrug everything off and follow seungkwan out of the faculty after they placed their pair work on their respective professor's desk.

suddenly, the speakers emitted a loud booming sound which was a radio broadcaster-like voice, and seungkwan already guessed that it was a very important speech from who knows who.

"this is not a test. this is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the Korean government."

"g-goverment?" hansol muttered in shock, not believing how the government had just literally connected their stuffs to their school just to announce a speech, which was certainly rare.

"shh!" seungkwan shushed, listening closely.

"weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. all other weapons are restricted. government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed. commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, until 7 a.m., when the purge concludes. blessed by our new founding fathers and korea, a nation reborn. may god be with you all."

the sound died down, and it left both boys in awe. hansol and seungkwan looked at each other with their tongues almost tied, and before seungkwan could even scream in confusion and great rage, hansol spoke first and said, "we better save ourselves, right here and now if we don't want to die yet."

seungkwan blinked back his tears.

"hansol, we still have a future, don't we?"

hansol tightly held seungkwan's already sweating hands, trying to show the older that he has him.

"of course we do, everything doesn't end just because of some shit that the damn government made up." hansol gazed at seungkwan's sparkling orbs, amazed by his lover's beauty. "this is our chance to fight for our love, kwan, this is the battle that god has chosen for us to prove that we are stronger than we think. he has chosen us to be the warriors of this battlefield. so kwan, be strong and fight for our love, fight for us, for you and me."

seungkwan finally poured all his gentle tears. deep inside, he was very touched of what hansol had spoken of. it softened his heart. smiling, seungkwan hugged the younger boy, very happy to have him as not just a great shoulder to lean on but also a wise lover.

"we'll live the future we wanted," seungkwan voiced, both boys still warmly cuddling.

"and die together." hansol connected, earning a longing peck from the older.

 

 

-

 

 

"it's so strange, everyone disappeared into thin air just like that," jeonghan stated, heading to the empty cafeteria along with seungcheol and jisoo. once they arrived at the counter, jeonghan snickered to himself as he eyed all the mouthwatering foods served by the cafeteria. "perhaps we can eat these for free? there's no one around anyways."

he expected an answer from either seungcheol and jisoo, but to his unfortunate luck, no one answered him. to doubt his mind that was telling him that his two friends are acting this lovey dovey right behind him, he ignored them and headed inside the space enclosed by the counter through the small door. without hesitation, he started eating and grabbed a piece of sandwich from the serving station, eager to eat everything that was there. he moved from place to place, eating half of a taco and even ate several spoons of macaroni.

when he turned around to check on his two friends, they were nowhere to be seen. they were gone, and it was as if they left him right there. but jeonghan didn't care at all and focused his attention to the foods that were supposed to be served, until the red alarm sounded and the speakers started to work. jeonghan raised an eyebrow, for it was unusual for him to suddenly witness an alarm going on in their school.

" this is not a test. this is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the korea government."

"oh," jeonghan listened closely, drinking on a vanilla milk. "interesting."

"weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. all other weapons are restricted. government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed. commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, until 7 a.m., when the purge concludes. blessed by our new founding fathers and korea, a nation reborn. may god be with you all."

"oh." jeonghan muttered to himself but strangely, his voice was demonic. it wasn't jeonghan. it wasn't him anymore. it was a stranger. "time to splash blood, time to enjoy."

 

 

-

 

 

hansol never knew he would regret something so stupid in his life, and that was being separated from his boyfriend recklessly. hansol was wearing his earphones at that time when they were together because he didn't want to hear any sudden spine-tingling scream anytime and anywhere, and when seungkwan told him with his earphones still on that they would go to the biology laboratory and steal some chemicals and acid stored in there, he ended up hearing psychology laboratory instead; thus, carelessly going off to another direction opposite from seungkwan's way.

hansol sighs to himself and let out a distressed huff, quickly putting his earphones and mobile phone to his pocket.

"don't panic, you're hansol vernon chwe, don't panic," hansol whispers to himself, his mind screaming chaotically. "it's okay to hear sudden horrifying screams and blood splashes at situations like this, seriously, it's okay."

his breathing was labored, puffed heavily as he tried to catch up to it. hansol wasn't used to circumstances like this, and although he had watched several survival movies and played gory games, he never imagined them to come true. having watched the hunger games with no fear, he was really nonchalant about how parlous the story was about, but to experience it in real life? hansol never thought, and never expected.

but here he was, feeling as if he was stuck in hell. he was standing by the door frame of the psychology laboratory, silence engulfing his whole surroundings. being lonely wasn't really hansol's thing, and he wasn't used to it either unlike most people with social anxiety. it was deadly noiseless, until he heard faint footsteps. having strong hearing, he guessed it was from one of the counters inside the laboratory. curiosity triggering, hansol slowly walks towards the suspected counter, looking at it closely as if it was a difficult problem in a statistics test.

suddenly, the fire faucet suddenly opened, and hansol didn't catch a glimpse of the hand that was responsible for opening the said object. hansol reacted quick, backing away as far as possible, neither near the counter nor the door frame.

a voice chuckles softly, then with a moderate volume, until at a very clamorous one, turning the atmosphere into a gloomy one as if there was satan's presence around.

and hansol guessed he was right, there was really a monster inside the laboratory with him. the person revealed himself from behind the counter, still cackling out loud.

"chan," hansol mumbles, boiling anger in his blood. "what happened to you?"

hansol was dazed in a really awful way; the chan in front of him wasn't the chan he perfectly knows. it wasn't the same joyful and cheery chan he used to spend most of his time with aside from seungkwan. it wasn't the exact same chan at all. it was a different one instead; it was a demon.

"hansollie~" the young boy hums insanely, fingers gently caressing on the fire faucets lined on the counter. "i just wanted to play with fire, you know."

"wait what, fire?" hansol had a very worried look on his face, clearly not wanting how chan transformed into a complete beast. "w-why are you doing this? are you possessed? are you crazy? are you out of your mind? chan, tell me, did you have a grudge against anyone? perhaps, a very heavy one enough for you to be like this?"

chan let out a short chortle, expression changing quickly to a dead serious one.

"i guessed you'd really want to know, since you're gonna die eventually anyways." chan places his fingers in place on the tap as hansol felt seized right there on the spot. the older boy was too stunned, he wasn't able to focus and know what exactly is happening. he was too confused; way too confused.

chan looks at hansol in the eyes and puts on a sinister grin. "i suffered too much as the youngest of our stupid group. i had so many burdens as the youngest among us. being commanded around and getting teased a lot are the ones i hated the most."

hansol gazed at the younger back, still not able to accept that this was happening in actual life. "you turned into this just because of that? unbelievable, and you're too young to—"

"yes, i know i'm too young. isn't that what you usually say to me? 'chan, you're too young to drink.', 'chan, you're underage. you're not supposed to watch that.', or even 'channie, it's late already. go to sleep, do you want me to tuck you again?', i received so much statements saying forbidden things towards me. why can't i get freedom? why did all of you had to put me in a cage and never let me out, even if i'm already 20?"

hansol stomps in fury. "chan, listen. we were doing the best for you—"

"yeah i know, only to find out later then that those best turned out to be the worst."

in a blink of an eye, chan twisted the tap, letting a strong fire blow up into the air as he jumped from one faucet to another according to the lined ones on the counter which caused a bigger fire up in the atmosphere. as it grew bigger, both boys tried to escape uninjured, sprinting towards opposite directions. chan ran to the window before jumping out of it while hansol ran to the door, rapidly closing the fortunately metallic door to block the fire and prevent it from spreading further.

hansol huffs to himself one more time, this time in a relief. he leans on the door carefully, releasing all of his stress.

"what a foolish young man he was,"

hansol looks up at the cloudy skies.

"blinded by evil? fool."

 

 

-

 

 

what minghao felt before blacking out in a second was a kitchen knife jabbed deep on his back, breaking past his ribs. red bloomed on minghao’s white uniform, mouth spilling out scarlet. minghao’s lips quivered, body completely turning numb.

collapsed on the floor was his bloody lifeless body, his fresh blood pooling on the cold marbled floor. the killer let out a long huff, exhausted although the purge had just began minutes ago. he bent and seized both of minghao’s now pale hands, pulling his body without caring about how the dead boy’s oozing blood was spreading briskly on the floor.

a low ‘thud’ was heard when minghao’s body was thrown in a nearby closet, which actually was a closet for a chair-sized guitar so it was really small and tight. minghao was forced to fit himself inside, neck almost cracking from having to bend curvedly and fit in.

when chan’s job was done, he closes the door of the closet gently as he tried not to make any noises before letting out a sigh of solace.

lastly, he walked out of music room 3 without leaving any traces behind, only leaving minghao’s corpse to rot in the stinky, suffocating guitar closet.

 

 

-

 

 

the physics lab was cloaked with silence. junhui was about to go out and search for his boyfriend's whereabouts when he heard footsteps going nearer, closer, louder. he whipped his head around and saw a silhouette of a man.

“who's there?” junhui called out. there was no answer. he was getting anxious and scared at the same time that he started fiddling with his fingers and as his mind started to get filled with negative imaginations. he needs mingyu.

the mysterious man stepped forward and revealed himself as wonwoo and junhui let out a sigh of relief. something's still making him feel uneasy but he just washed away seeing that his best friend had appeared. maybe he could help in finding mingyu.

junhui looked at wonwoo. he was muttering something under his breath that junhui couldn't comprehend as he slowly walked up to the older. but by studying the look plastered on his face, junhui seemed to guess that wonwoo was beyond fuming.

“yah, wonwoo-ah, are you okay? where's hao—” before junhui could even finish his sentence, wonwoo lunged forward and pushed the now-trembling junhui to the wall.

"fuck you, jun! fuck you!" wonwoo yelled at the poor man's face. his eyes were bloodshot red, dried tears and some streaks of blood stained his pretty face.

"wonwoo, chill bro. w-what happ-pened?" junhui asked carefully as to not trigger wonwoo. the other's face softened for a minute and junhui swore he saw wonwoo's expression change from fuming to hurt.

"you killed my minghao. you killed him, you harmed my minghao!" junhui saw how wonwoo's palms bled as he held the barbed wire in his hands, trapping it in his fist. but jun's brain suddenly snapped: _our minghao is dead?_

"what? i swear woo, i didn't kill him. i can't do that to—" before junhui could finish, wonwoo had his neck choked around the barbed wire he got from the janitor's closet.

"but you just fucking did! stop lying, you killed him!" junhui could feel slits and cuts form around his neck as wonwoo tightened the wire around his neck while again mumbling incoherent words. drips of blood started to fall down and stain junhui's shirt and wonwoo's hand. junhui tried to get out of his best friend's grasp but wonwoo was too strong, it was as if he was possessed by something inhuman.

goosebumps covered junhui's entire body as that infamous smirk formed on wonwoo's face.

"i know you well wen junhui." he said, while again his hands went to his other back pocket. junhui just became more antsy upon hearing his full name slip out of wonwoo’s tongue; when the younger mentions someone’s full name, junhui knew well he’s serious and something’s clearly not right. shit is real, junhui can sense it.

"music room 3 exclusively belongs to you." junhui's eyes widened in shock both by wonwoo tightening the wire around his abused neck and the knife pointed at his chest.

"you're the only one who could've put my precious but now-dead minghao there, am i right?" wonwoo's voice was calm but really deep that it sounded like a demon's. junhui tried to reply a no but the wire and his strong fears were just getting in the way.

wonwoo started to slash little x's on jun's forearm with the knife he got from the cooking laboratory. jun winced in pain as the tip of the knife penetrates against his milky white skin, blood dripping from the process.

"just admit it already, junnie. you killed the person i love the most with all my heart." junhui couldn't talk, his neck was just in pain and his forearm was being filled with deep cuts. he shakes his head fast but regretting it since it just added more cuts around his neck.

tears started to form around the abused boy's face and he starts to sob violently. beads of sweat trickled down his face. the sobs were too much for wonwoo that he deeped one cut on junhui's forearm making the boy yelp in pain. more tears fell from his eyes as wonwoo traced the tip of the knife full of blood on junhui's cheek threateningly.

"please don't do this," he breaths.

"please, i'm begging you woo. i swear i didn't kill hao."

wonwoo ignored the pleads of his best friend and went to create a big, bloody x on junhui's forehead. junhui let out a deafening scream as wonwoo let go of his neck, making junhui collapse helplessly on the floor. junhui continues to sob as he tries to untangle the barbed wire wrapped beautifully around his neck.

"I WISH YOU WOULD NOT ONLY DIE, WEN JUNHUI, BUT I HOPE MINGHAO DOESN'T MEET YOU WHEREVER HE IS!" junhui whimpered at what wonwoo said, his voice and the words echoing in his ears. wonwoo's beatings were fierce, full of force, covering junhui with heavy bruises. junhui stopped crying. the pain was too much that his body was taking it all submissively but his mind was chanting ‘help’. he felt completely numb.

junhui looked up and caught a glimpse of someone behind wonwoo but his body was too tired to register who that person was. wonwoo eventually became tired of beating around the bush and decides junhui to have his supposedly last breath. he went down to pick up the knife on the floor and was about to stab jun with the knife when there abruptly was a loud 'bang' heard.

for the fourth time that day, jun let out a bloodcurdling scream as a bullet passed through wonwoo's head, killing him right away. the younger's body dropped on him as he studied his dead best friend in horror, wonwoo's empty now-dull eyes staring up at him. jun was about to look for the gunman when his vision blurred and eventually he collapsed.

"jagi!"

 

 

-

 

 

inside the student council room was a sight you wish would cease to actually happen.

jisoo trembled as his hands were tightly tied to the back of the chair together, having nowhere to run from all of this madness. his face was sweating heavily, eyes shut tightly and didn't dare to speak. it was a demon in front of him anyways.

he heard an insane cackle, not believing it belonged to his best friend. but no, it was jeonghan's, jisoo just had difficulty trying to accept reality. no one knows if jeonghan is a demon himself, or he was just possessed. no one knows.

a minute later, jisoo felt a sharp pain across his cheeks, wincing due to the result. jeonghan was absolutely torturing him, but being the good man jisoo is, _it's fine_. he accepts jeonghan being this horrible.

as far as jisoo can tell by his strong senses and keen nerves, jeonghan was drawing something across his cheeks using a pointed dagger. they were some heart-shaped cuts, designed like a blush or freckles, something that highly would please seungcheol. jeonghan must have done this to satisfy the man he loved, but this was on another level; jisoo's cheeks were literally covered with droopy reds from the deed, patently seungcheol wouldn't be glad if he sees them.

as if on cue, said male showed up and slammed the door open, stepping quickly inside the room. he ran up to his lover as jeonghan just watched him do so, letting him untie the captured one. seungcheol hugs the younger tightly with full endearment.

"you really do have to listen closely to something." jeonghan spoke, breaking the gloomy silence.

seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, staring sharply at jeonghan's dull eyes. "his heart is beating. he's alive. what are you trying to imply?"

a devilish grin crawled up into jeonghan's face which seungcheol didn't see since there was barely a light in the room. "sure he's still alive, however..." jeonghan brought out his gun, pointed it to jisoo. but right after jeonghan pulled the trigger, seungcheol hovered over jisoo and back-hugged him, attempting to save the other. however, the bullet easily passes through the both of them, murdering them right away at the same time. the couple drops dead on the cold marbled floor, a pool of maroon forming under them.

jeonghan dramatically pouted. "uh oh, what a mess."

he eyed them for longer than a minute. he sees jisoo's wounded face, the pure love visible through seungcheol's hand still firmly holding jisoo's, the warm protectiveness seungcheol has in him, and their crimson blossomed chests.

_their crimson blossomed chests, with their ended breathes and pulses._

jeonghan snapped and dropped the gun he was holding, frantically clutching his own head with wide, panicked eyes.

"n-no, i didn't kill, i don't take lives away, i..."

screaming in terror as he took one more regretful look at his dead friends, he ran away.

 

 

-

 

 

the three of them were almost out of breath, running nonstop for what seemed like 10 minutes now. jihoon said it was better for them to fight than hide during all the 12 hours assigned, so soonyoung thought they should go to one of the laboratories and get some tools. seokmin meanwhile was afraid for life as he kept clinging onto soonyoung, which hinted jealousy from jihoon’s face. nonetheless, he tried to focus on the serious situation they were in, ready to risk his life in any second.

it was awhile ago before the alarm rung and the killing event started when seokmin was walking alone one the third floor’s hallway, headed to the social sciences classroom to get his stuffs he left there after leaving chan alone in the library.

later then, at the exact time the alarms sounded, seokmin managed to bump into a couple, which thankfully turned out to be soonyoung and jihoon, two of his closest friends among their huge group of 13 friends. it was at least to his luck that he managed to be with some trustable companions from the very start of killing spree time.

jihoon stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone’s presence from the side of the turned hallway, as soonyoung and seokmin also stopped, feeling petrified by extreme nervousness.

before jihoon could even mutter out a serious ‘show yourself’, the person walked in front of them right away simply.

“oh, nice to see you here.” chan said with no expression at all, eyes fawning innocence. jihoon just stared at him, observing the young boy as if his trust issues here were being triggered especially at situations like this. who knows, according to him, anyone among them could be a killer with an unimpeachable mask.

speaking of which, jihoon noticed that this was the first time chan didn’t call them ‘hyungs’ or used any respectful honorifics. the younger male’s tone was quite casual too, and somehow it bothered jihoon.

“it’s nice to see you still firm and unwounded,” spoke the older brother, flashing a friendly smile directed towards chan.

“back at you.” chan answered.

 _‘there he went again,’_ jihoon thought, narrowing his eyebrows. ‘ _no honorifics at all, even towards his brother.’_

“i managed to survive. just wanna let you all know, the psychology lab was burned down,” chan informed, to which soonyoung dramatically gasped and put on a genuinely shocked expression.

“superbly cool,” jihoon commented sarcastically, face still dead serious as if he no longer had intentions to be happy. “who burned it down?”

“hansol.” for the third time, jihoon was disturbed by the fact that chan wasn’t using any honorifics at all, but he chose to stay silent and didn’t dare to ask, hoping he would at least get some answers sooner or later.

“that fool is still stupid these days, isn’t he? i’m worried for him, i’m afraid he might die. after all he’s oblivious; the most oblivious one even out of all of us, so there’s quite a high possibility. gosh, hope he’ll survive.” seokmin chimes, palming his forehead for a short time before sighing.

chan’s eye glinted for awhile, his irises showing stars and jihoon was the only one who noticed. _‘strange,’_ was all jihoon could say to himself. well, he was stupefied, so it couldn’t be helped. _‘and quite suspicious too.’_

“sorry to interrupt, but can i have water? i’m thirsty,” soonyoung chimed in, hands caressing his throat to show that he was very thirsty, struggling to even speak clearly with his throat awfully dry.

“oh, lucky for you, i have some here,” chan quickly reached out to his small leather bag slung over his shoulder, getting out a bottle of water before handing it to the eldest boy.

“bless you chan, thank you so much,” soonyoung pretended to weep in happiness, only to get a smack on the head from no other than jihoon.

“not now is the time to play around and joke,” jihoon glared at his lover, his cold voice enough to make soonyoung shut up and drink silently. when jihoon was still glaring at him when soonyoung had drunk all of the water, soonyoung gulped his last amount of liquid that was in his mouth.

it was a noiseless moment for awhile, both between the lovers and brothers, until the oldest boy started coughing out loud. at first, jihoon thought the male just choked on his drink, but when soonyoung coughed out loud which was actually very rare to hear anywhere and definitely wasn’t even usual, jihoon knew it was abnormal state.

jihoon was just patting his lover’s back, trying to calm soonyoung down as he prayed silently to himself that it wasn’t any negative situation that could be risky and dangerous, and not even a bad thing that soonyoung had consumed. however, jihoon felt like the world had crumbled down into pieces when soonyoung vomited blood on seokmin’s coat (which literally was the mentioned owner’s favorite) then fell flat on the floor, chin dirtied with his own blood.

jihoon dropped to his knees, blood boiling with extreme vexation. he looked at soonyoung’s now pale face, gently intertwining his fingers with soonyoung’s lifeless ones as he started to drop a tear. seokmin was speechless at the corner, too shocked to even say anything.

it hurts. jihoon gripped soonyoung’s completely numb hand with full of longing, love and want. it genuinely hurts. it felt like life was totally being sucked out of your body even though you were not the one who died. it hurts a lot. jihoon’s heart broke into million pieces.

“who,” jihoon heaved, trying hard to control his own spleen. “in the world did this?”

“seungkwan,” chan immediately uttered, having to deal with the dull atmosphere he was stuck in. “seungkwan offered me the bottle, and i never drank from it and just brought it with me. i’m not at fault.”

jihoon was silent for awhile. “thank you, chan,” he stood up from the floor before looking at seokmin. “please bring his body to the dance studio. please, it’s a promise i wished to keep, and it was his dearest wish too.”

seokmin nodded, knowing how much jihoon loves the older boy. “will do so.”

_“jagi, i have a wish!” soonyoung cheerily voiced out loud, jihoon raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he continued to type his 10-page essay for chemistry on his macbook._

_“do you see that shooting star?” soonyoung pointed at a moving light on the plain black night sky through their open window. “it’s time for me to wish about something!”_

_“okay,” jihoon simply stated followed by a low disquieting sigh. “say it now then go to bed so i can finally work on this task peacefully without you bugging me.”_

_“aww sweetie but no way you’ll finish that because i’ll bug you forever even if you get tired of me!” soonyoung whined, clinging onto jihoon’s small body like a small koala. “by the way, the wish is, i wish to be brought to the dance studio when i die.”_

_jihoon glared at the older boy. “why would you wish something like that?” to be truthful, jihoon felt quite sensitive when his lover mentioned ‘die’._

_“well, it’s something i want.” soonyoung retorted._

_“okay fine,” jihoon gave in, internally huffing at how soonyoung acted so childishly. “i promise.”_

_“you promise?”_

_“yeah, i promise.”_

_“yay!”_

jihoon eyed chan before turning his back to him and his older brother. “be careful you two, and stay alive.”

“you better too! i don’t wanna hear news of your death anytime!” seokmin exclaimed. jihoon puts on a sinister grin on his face, which neither of the two younger boys saw since his back was facing them anyways.

jihoon cackled, lowly, moderately, then loudly, and both seokmin and chan knew the boy had changed into a crazy psychopath.

“what are you talking about?” jihoon speaks with a devilish tone, which didn’t even surprise the other two.

“i’m willing to die anytime for my soonyoung.”

in a moment, jihoon started to walk away, his wrath still on his nerves. he knew it was evil of him to leave his lover just like that and entrust him to his best friend, but now was the time to slaughter seungkwan according to his own intention. sure he noticed chan’s empty mentions of their names and all, but he was too blinded by the strong lust to break down the jeju boy’s existence and get rid of him.

when jihoon was completely gone in their sight, seokmin and chan eyed each other.

“be careful and stay alert always, okay?” seokmin pats chan on the shoulder, smiling at the younger man. “i love you. and i know mom does too.”

it was a total silence for a short while, before seokmin removed his hand from chan’s shoulder and said, “i have to go. hope you take care of yourself properly and avoid death or else mom will scold me then haunt me forever.”

seokmin bent down to soonyoung’s bloody corpse, carrying him on his back which we can call as a piggyback ride as seokmin no longer cared about his coat or even his pants getting dirtied with gruesome fresh blood stains that also reeked.

seokmin was surely ‘deep to the very bottom of heart’ right there, however, chan wasn’t yet still sane and awakened.

 

 

-

 

 

vernon swore, he never saw seokmin in that cramped room that's why he closed every window and blocked every passage of air, scared that it may blow any paper away, getting really paranoid.

being the clumsy boy that he is, he forgot where the hell he had put that goddamn key. he frantically tried to open the door, bruising his arm in the process of trying to put the door down. but, all of it was no avail.

he watches how seokmin went to ran to the window, banging at it, trying to break it open. vernon stood back and witnessed how he is slowly killing his poor and air-deprived hyung.

seokmin kneels down helplessly. he can feel his veins pop out because of the loss of oxygenated blood. his voice was hoarse as he was slowly chanting help. he coughs violently as he inhales more air.

he looks at vernon one more time before collapsing on the ground, empty eyes staring at nothing.

 

 

-

 

 

“oh god, is he crazy?!” seungkwan wailed, running both of his hands through his hair making him represent a stressed out college student in the verge of thesis crisis. “why did he go to the other side?! did he got lost and forgot which way the lab was to?!”

seungkwan almost fainted when he suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream which he assumed came from the physics laboratory. now holding himself back from being loud and trying to be extra silent as possible as he can, seungkwan walked slowly towards the biology laboratory. it was his luck that the biology lab was two rooms away from the physics one so he didn’t need to go through the said room and witness whatever was happening in there.

as he desperately tries to open the biology lab, sweat was trickling down his face, too nervous to even move freely without any worries and even felt paranoid. unfortunately, the door won’t open, and it was just at that time when seungkwan caught sight of the padlock attached on the side.

seungkwan groans, having difficulty on accepting how he was too unlucky at situations like this. then, an idea popped into his mind, in the end running off to the stairs and go down to the grounds of their school.

seungkwan sprinted towards the cafeteria, walking in the staffs’ kitchen room. sure he noticed the mess on the serving counter; seeing meals badly eaten, used spoons and forks laid everywhere and strawberry milk spilt on the floor, he himself was sure a particular person among them is responsible for this mess.

his hands grabbed on to one of the displayed knives, immediately putting them on his back pocket. he also went to get other kitchen utensils especially the fork, butcher’s knife (the normal-sized one at its finest), and even the sandwich spread knife. who knows, he might skin someone with uncontrollable indignation.

he quietly exits the cafeteria, always looking around to be aware of his surroundings and avoid being killed. seungkwan almost jumped when he noticed someone’s presence running from the opposite hallway, sighing in relief upon finding out it was just jeonghan.

“kwan!” the older male yelled.

“hyung!”

jeonghan grabbed his hands, a worried look on his face.

“are you okay hyung? was someone after you?”

jeonghan shook his head. “no, but it’s unsafe at the hallways. there are a lot of ruckuses everywhere. we have to find a safe place to stay.”

“but where?”

“rooftop. come on, we have to be extra careful so no one catches us.”

 

 

-

 

 

seungkwan had his own head resting on jeonghan’s shoulder, the two of them standing by the railing high on the school’s rooftop. their eyes viewed the stunning sunset decorating the sky above them. shades of pink and large flatters of orange scattered on the now dark blue sky, half of the sun covered by grey clouds. seungkwan’s eyes sparkled, amazed by the phenomenon in front of them. despite the fact that it looked like a real-life majestic painting, seungkwan thought of the sad truth about how they were stuck in this awful risky situation.

jeonghan seemed to notice seungkwan’s blueness. “what’s wrong, seungkwannie?”

“nothing, just wondering if everyone is alright.”

“what are you talking about? of course everyone is alright. we’re all friends; no one is going to kill each other.”

“but what if some of us betrays and murders? you know how half of us are some depressed shits.”

“don’t think like that, kwan.” jeonghan gazed at the younger. “you shouldn’t be thinking like that.”

“i know, but what about seungcheol hyung and jisoo hyung? do you think they’re still alive?”

jeonghan froze. he didn’t know what to say. in fact, he was the one who took their existences away.

“of course, haha, they’re alive! no one’s going to be killed, i remind you.” jeonghan assured. “we’re all going to come out alive together when 12 hours are up.”

“that’s a promise.” seungkwan simply said.

jeonghan placed his arm around seungkwan’s shoulder.

“it is a promise, kwan.” jeonghan managed to voice out without stuttering, emphasizing the ‘it’ part.

suddenly, they heard the door creak open gradually. someone had come in. scared of what might happen, both males didn't dare look around. jeonghan's grip on seungkwan's hand tightened, holding dearly onto the younger boy. he definitely was a friend he treasured for all the years they knew each other, and seungkwan was like a precious child he can't afford to lose.

when they heard gunshots violently being fired everywhere, jeonghan hugs the younger male tightly as they got down together. seungkwan was tensed and froze like a rock as jeonghan wrapped him in his own warmth, muttering 'it's okay's and 'it'll be fine's under his breath trying to assure seungkwan with a positive side.

to be truthful, seungkwan felt safe cuddled in jeonghan's arms. it felt like his mother was there, hugging all his worries and problems away. it was warm, soft, and tranquil despite the defeaning gunshots occuring; he definitely felt nostalgia. something he longed. he was dazed that this actually was happening, but sadly only for a damn short time.

"j-jeonghan hyung, i think we have to fight," seungkwan stuttered, too scared to even do anything.

"no shhh it's okay. leave everything to me, i'll take care of them." jeonghan again assured. seungkwan was worried to death, yet jeonghan was too confident.

jihoon stopped firing so to not run out of bullets. he watched the small drama unfold right before his eyes.

"so, are you going to die or jump off this building? you have one choice, yoon jeonghan, either i kill you or you kill yourself." jeonghan heard the younger boy say. seungkwan just got extra tensed, but calmed down when he felt secured with jeonghan's arms hugging him and drawing comforting circles at his back.

jihoon waited for the older male to respond, but didn't get any answer.

"if you're not going to make a choice, well duh, i might as well kill our little friend there." came jihoon's usual voice, but this was colder as a stone as if the only emotion jihoon has in his card are just gloom and doom.

jeonghan didn't got up from the floor and still embraced the jeju boy.

"i'm not getting any responses huh," jihoon blinks dramatically. "say bye to our boo then."

jeonghan quickly got up just to hug seungkwan protectively from the petite male till it was now his back facing jihoon and what he had thrown. and what he threw that was supposed to be directed to seungkwan was an axe.

"take care of yourself okay?"

seungkwan felt paralyzed.

it was the same thing his mother said before her death. it was his mother's last sentence she said to him before she died and left him without a proper farewell, and then here's his friend saying it to him with the exact same tone like his mother's right before his death.

and there it went, it hit jeonghan's back, cutting deep into the skin till his bones got smashed too. seungkwan was terror-stricken; truthfully, a deceased friend was still hugging him. it took him a minute to realize that jeonghan just sacrificed his life when jihoon's target was supposed to be seungkwan all along.

"WOW YOON JEONGHAN, YOU'RE A TOTAL BITCH ASS DICK, I SHOULD'VE JUST SNIPPED OFF YOUR HEAD WITH A FUCKING SCISSORS. YOU PISS ME OFF YOU OLD HAG." jihoon cursed out loud, his rage totally firing up.

seungkwan almost jumped out of his spot when he and jihoon met in the eyes. jihoon just chuckled. "hello there, baby boo. don't you think it's time for me to delete your existence, when you deleted my soonyoung's?"

seungkwan blinked at the statement. "what?"

"don't kid with me, you imbecile." jihoon shots him a satanic grin to the point seungkwan wished he was just at home with hansol reading a fantasy book instead of a horror one. "i know you killed _my_ boy. _my_ love. _my_ priority. you took away what belonged to _me_."

seungkwan gulped a what seemed like huge lump stuck on his throat. “i have no idea what you are talking about, hyung.”

“sure you do. what a pity you are, boo seungkwan.”

jihoon was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly coughed out blood. seungkwan was startled, seeing that his chest suddenly blossomed with cherry red, then at that moment his neck bursts blood everywhere violently. someone had stabbed in the neck in surprise, and that someone was someone seungkwan wasn’t expecting to see.

“seungkwan, do you have some weapons? i’ll just borrow,” hansol said, eyes full of madness.

seungkwan nodded, stood up from the ground before running up to his boyfriend, hugging him tight. “in my pocket.” seungkwan whispered at hansol’s ear, still hugging him tight.

hansol hugged back with just one arm as the other one went to seungkwan’s back pocket where the utensils he stole from the cafeteria were, grabbing onto a fork, a butcher’s knife and the sandwich spread knife. hansol whispered back to the other, “you might not want to look.”

seungkwan understood right away, pulling away from the hug as he turned around, closing his eyes.

all hansol did was jab jihoon’s eyes with the fork, leaving his eye sockets empty, chops his body with the butcher’s knife and skin his limbs brutally with the sandwich spread knife.

everything was quick, even hansol speedily did his job and finished a dead jihoon hyung off.

“let’s go, kwan. i’m done.”

 

 

-

 

 

mingyu could feel his arms and legs going numb. after passing by the storage area to get some supplies, he immediately ran to the east wing where the infirmary is while carrying his precious junhui, bridal style.

sweat was all over the young man's face upon reaching the clinic. he gently put the unconscious junhui down on an empty bed before scurrying to the nurse area in hopes of finding an expert in stitching cuts. when he found none, he proceeded in recalling his past lessons about this in health class. with trembling hands, he decided to wash junhui first before treating his wounds.

he filled a bucket with warm water and got a towel from his backpack. mingyu soaked the towel with water and went to wash his dear junhui's face. it really hurt mingyu to see junhui like this. what hurts him more is that his best friend had caused this. he wiped a dramatic tear away before gently grabbing junhui's unwounded arm and proceeded on washing it with water.

"it's okay, junnie-yah. you'll be fine. you'll be fine." mingyu whispered to the sleeping junhui as he stroked the wet towel across junhui's left arm, the arm without the x marks on them.

mingyu transfered to the right side of the bed, getting his guts and eyes ready to see junhui's abused arm. junhui's arm made him wince as he traced his fingers on the cuts. before he could start, he felt junhui stir on the bed.

"mingyu?" junhui's voice was hoarse. mingyu could feel his chest clench at the sight.

"i'm here, jagi. you don't have to get up. i'll treat your wounds." mingyu said with a gentle voice. junhui looked up at him with tears in his eyes, his lower lips shaking.

"aren't you going to a-accuse me of k-killing hao? aren't you mad at me?" mingyu was taken aback by the sudden question but immediately softened. he carefully went to caress junhui's face. he felt his boyfriend flinch but eventually leaned into the touch, his tears falling down on mingyu's hand.

"of course i won't, jagi. i know you can't do such a thing. and i witnessed chan putting away poor hao's corpse away so i know you didn't do it." mingyu chuckled at junhui's shocked face. he continued to wash junhui with the older wincing here and there.

"ch-chan did what?" junhui can't believe what he just heard. chan wouldn't do such thing, right?

"he killed minghao. that's why i disappeared because i called for help. i tried to look for seokmin but i found his eyes popped out in the journalism room. i'm sorry i couldn't rescue you sooner, i didn't know wonwoo would d-do that." it was mingyu's turn to cry. he clutched junhui closer to him as they both cried in each others' arms.

after a while, junhui pulled away and wiped his boyfriend's tears away. he reached for the needle and thread and gestured mingyu to stich the wounds on his right arm.

"before i do that, i almost forgot," mingyu got the melting ice packs in his bag and handed them to junhui.

"while i stitch your cuts, put these over your bruises, okay?" junhui nodded at mingyu.

"and while you do that, can you tell me how you found me?" mingyu smiled and nodded. junhui went to get mingyu's handkerchief to bite on and proceeded on placing the ice packs over his big bruises.

"are you ready?" junhui smiled at him and nodded. after washing his hands, mingyu started.

_mingyu had been looking for seokmin everywhere but his legs were giving up. frustrated, he was about to head down when he heard a blood-curdling scream he knows too well._

_"junhui."_

_"please tell me it's not my junnie. please. please. please." mingyu kept repeating those words as he ran to the physics lab located at the third floor, east wing. as soon as he got there, he felt all his blood drain out of his body._

_there was his junhui, laying helplessly on the floor with a barbed wire wrapped around his neck. mingyu's hands formed into fists, his eyes starting to water. how could wonwoo do this?_

_mingyu starts to think logically, he can't just attack wonwoo when jun—_

_"i wish you would not only die, wen junhui, but i hope minghao doesnt meet you wherever he is!" mingyu witnessed wonwoo hitting junhui mercilessly with a metal pole. all of the memories he had with wonwoo drained because of what he was witnessing. with trembling hands, he got his emergency gun from his back pocket and aimed it at wonwoo._

_"wherever you are minghao-ah, i hope you would forgive me for what i'll do." mingyu saw how wonwoo aimed for junhui's stomach and decided to pull the trigger. a loud 'bang' followed after._

_mingyu's hands were shaking, tears violently flowing down his eyes. he looked up and closed his eyes._

_"minghao-ah, wonu-ah. i'm sorry. i promised i'd do anything for junhui. kim mingyu never breaks his promises."_

_the younger looked at junhui and was about to welcome him with a warm smile when the older collapsed, his body hitting the cold, hard floor._

_"jagi!"_

mingyu just finished stitching up junhui's cuts and went to kiss his lover's x mark on his forehead.

"you did that, for me?" junhui asks, completely and utterly shocked.

"like what i said, i'm kim mingyu and kim mingyu never breaks his promises." mingyu gave junhui a warm and reassuring smile.

"then, kim mingyu, promise me that you'll never ever leave me."

"promise."

 

 

-

 

 

mingyu was just walking towards the said room, completely forgetting about having to be cautious and alert. he didn’t even notice someone’s presence nearby.

in a blink of an eye, a glass window of the door of a room that mingyu just passed by was broken. someone had hammered the glass, causing it to break into several sharp pieces.

in a moment, mingyu was lying on the floor; shards of broken glasses speckled his skin. he could feel the stings from where they scratched him when he shakily breathed, his hitter palms now turning numb. and, with mouth weakly opened, he breathed out his last, miserable breath before his scarlet-colored lips closed and eyes stared dully into the blank wall. he was dead and had painfully died.

then, a hammer coming into contact with the floor accompanied, by a loud sound next was heard dramatically.

 

 

-

 

 

the alarm abruptly sounded, making the survived ones turn their attentions to the red object on the wall as they made sure that it was really over.

and yes, fortunately for all of them, it was exactly over, the killing sprees finished, and exhausting movements done and bloodshed and terrifying screams no more.

junhui sprinted out of the clinic, already having the feeling that his dearest lover was dead. he already knew it from the start that he would die, leave him, and break his promise. junhui knew, but didn't resist in continuing to love the younger male who he loved from the very bottom of his heart no matter what. hideously smiling to himself, he looks up at the plain dark sky, flashing a lustful gaze towards a star —which was far the brightest one among the ones present on the void ceiling of earth— as he mutters an 'i love you' under his breath.

just then, he noticed presences from a distance out of the window, making him shift his gaze from the sky to the large geometrical window just beside him in the middle of the dimly lit hallway. well, who can he blame when 12 hours passed by way too quickly that it was probably around 1 in the morning right now.

it turns out to be hansol and seungkwan, carrying a boy by each arm. junhui tried to see better, jumping out of the window easily with no literal noise. squinting his eyes in the midst of the dark, he can recognize seungkwan holding chan back with both his arms as hansol frantically tried to spill something on his palm from a small bottle.

junhui ran up to them, the two young boys turning their heads at him as soon as they noticed his existence.

"what's happening?" questions the chinese, absolutely confused.

"sleeping pills. chan needs to be unconscious, he had completely lost his sanity." hansol replies fast, palm now full of white pills whose quantity was around 7. all three older boys were afraid chan might be overdosed on them, but it was for his sake. he needed to fall into slumber in a speed of light at the moment, especially when the young teenager has a great tolerance in stuffs like these.

seungkwan tightened his grip at chan's upper limbs that only chan's legs were to try fight back and kick the air, as chan continued to babble inconherent words with his wide open mouth which just made hansol's job easier. hansol immediately made him swallow the pills and in a moment, chan collapsed to the ground as his eyes turned droopy till they finally shut.

"let's go now to the gates. the polices, ambulances and investigators might be coming here soon. i think we should go now and visit the nearest asylum to get chan treated." junhui says, hansol and seungkwan nodding as response. junhui carried chan at his back as they made their way towards the school campus' exit.

 

 

-


	3. attachment ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he eyes the other two graves before him, his heart shattering horribly. “are you two happy? well and together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya'll are still confused about some things or struggled to get out an advice out of their situations, i posted a backstory and (hopefully) helpful notes!

"good morning," mrs. lee hummed as chan went to sit up from his bed, just waking up. "it's sad you have to be locked again here for the whole day. what time is your breakfast going to be brought here to you?"

chan shook his head. "i don't know, mom. the chef here always wake up late, that's why patients' breakfasts always get delayed, including mine."

"hmm, what about i help the chef cook your breakfast? i bet you missed my cookings." chan's mother winked at her, grinning.

a happy smile crept into chan's face. "just make sure you don't bang any utensils there, mom, or else the chef would stop cooking and think forever that the kitchen is haunted."

"i will," mrs. lee answered. "strange, he doesn't think that this whole mental asylum is haunted when it's always a talk among many people."

chan giggled at her comment. "it's because he doesn't believe rumors unless he sees them with his own eyes."

"aha, got it." she walked towards the door. "the rumors are true anyways. there are ghosts here, mostly those who used to be locked here like you. hope you don't end up like that, honey."

chan huffs. "i actually wanted to die soon. the world is boring without you. seokmin hyung too."

"don't say that." comes her stern voice which was enough to silence her son. "you need to live more whether it is a beautiful or ugly world to you. all you have to do is strive to be happy anyways." she twisted the doorknob, about to come out of chan's room.

"wait a minute, mom," chan's mother turned to her son before she could even exit the room. "sorry to bother, but i have a question. why didn't you appear to me in 15 years? i missed you."

"i had some businesses around the world."

"businesses? like what?"

"you know the goblin?"

"i hear stories of him everywhere and even watched the drama with seokmin hyung. why?"

mrs. lee placed her hands on her hips, confidence painted on her face. "i'm just like him, helping people from all around the world. it was fun. i even ended up in paris just to change people's fate and stop a big road accident from happening. it's quiet amazing, really."

"okay fine, now go and help the dumbass chef before he puts tomatoes on my sandwich and the ketchup on my soup," chan let out a soft laugh. "but before that, please do think you're a ghost, mom. you don't have to open the door and just pass through it!"

"oops, sorry," mrs. lee removes her grip on the doorknob. "i must've just missed being a human. passing through anywhere was tiring me out. by the way, have a good day, i know your counselor for the day would surely help you."

chan just nodded as his mother vanished. he looked at his room window, gazing at the sun that had just rose. well, it was quite nice to start his day clear and bright for the first time in forever, causing him to smile to himself.

"oh god, did you see that kid talk to nobody? weird." says a guy from outside chan's room, peering on him through the wide glass without the patient noticing since he was busy starring off on his said window.

"hoseok dumbass, all people here are sick," says another man, raising an eyebrow at the other. "and i think that one can see ghosts."

"that's awful, eek, i don't like ghosts." the shorter man cringed, face frowning in disgust.

"kihyun's illness is worst. he talks to a demon within him rather than talking to ghosts. you should take note of that, hoseok," the taller guy stated, grabbing his companion by the hand. "let's go, we wouldn't want to visit him late. he's spending too much time being locked ever since the others died."

"not my fault minhyuk died," hoseok stuck out his tongue. "changkyun killed him according to jooheon who checked the cameras around our school. literally everything was recorded. he said changkyun swung a bat to his head. i wonder how long did hyunwoo grieved? must've been hard for the boy," he pauses, glancing to hyungwon's eyes. "i thought you were with minhyuk at the cafeteria. what happened exactly?"

"ask jooheon, i don't know either. ever since the sudden purge happened, i started to have memory erasure gradually. anyways, let's go to kihyun's room, he might've gone crazy again at this early time in the morning." hyungwon sighs, running a hand through his hair. "god, he's someone hard to handle, i wonder how his physciatrists deal with him."

 

 

-

 

 

"i wonder if everyone is doing fine up in heaven?" seungkwan questions, pouting after. he gazed at the clear blue skies, with not much clouds visible. it was aesthetic, it was tranquil, and it felt peaceful. it eased seungkwan's sadness as he rested his head on hansol's shoulder. somehow, it gave seungkwan some peculiar feels, maybe because it was exactly the same momentum when he and jeonghan were together

"i wonder too, but i also believe they do." hansol states, eyes focused on the screen of his macbook.

the two young boys were currently on the rooftop of a building where seungkwan's sister works as a radio broadcaster, just lounging and trying to get a good view of the city with no sickening sights or tragic news. the horrid event happened not long ago, the city had now been renewed and peaceful lives had come back.

"did you actually steal all the cameras from school without permission?" comes seungkwan's asking voice, hansol still focused on his macbook.

"no, i asked the principal to let me do this," hansol answers. "oh, jeonghan hyung killed seungcheol hyung and jisoo hyung. didn't knew jeonghan hyung had it in him."

seungkwan smiles sadly. "everyone has their own demons anyway."

hansol nodded. "... and i can't believe i accidentally killed seokmin hyung..."

"shh, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes," seungkwan hushed, hugging the younger male right away after he noticed his tears.

"i shouldn't have locked the room." hansol regrets.

"it's okay, hansol-ah, it's okay. seokmin hyung must be happy wherever he is now." seungkwan positively assures. "he must've met his mother now. we should be happy for him."

"okay okay," hansol instantly wipes his tears. "a drama happened in the physics lab too. junhui hyung got almost got murdered by wonwoo hyung. awful, he must've suspected that junhui hyung was the one who killed minghao hyung. luckily mingyu hyung came to his rescue, but he murdered wonwoo hyung."

"that's awful indeed." seungkwan comments. "may i ask how mingyu hyung died?"

"it was chan hammering a window door to pieces. maybe it was because he can't open it, thus had to break the window." hansol says. "mingyu hyung was apparently there too. just beside the door, and chan smashed the glass to pieces, not knowing mingyu hyung was there. can't see if mingyu hyung was pierced with the broken glasses, the hallway was dark and the camera is low quality."

"that's actually good, at least you don't get to see his corpse."

"mhm, agree."

 

 

-

 

 

“i’m sorry, i wasn’t there to save anyone of you.” junhui started to speak, voice spoken on a very low volume. “are you all doing well? up there?”

he tried to hold back his tears, not wanting to cry in the middle of a peaceful and quiet cemetery, where he was the only one living and present there. sure, he was lonely, especially when the three of his dearest friends had passed away. he then places the bouquets of flowers that included dark pink colored roses, yellow roses, and red carnations blended well together on wonwoo and minghao’s graves.

he eyes the other two graves before him. “are you two happy? well and together?” junhui whispered, as if he was talking to air. he was in no mood to speak in a moderate voice, especially when he’s talking to deceased people. the fact that they were his 2 best friends and dearest lover just pushed him more to sob and wail out loud. “i’m sorry, wonwoo-ah. i wasn’t able to protect minghao.” he says to the grave that was beside minghao’s, before shifting his gaze to the other grave he liked the most.

“hello, mingyu. i just want to tell you that i’m doing well. hope you’re doing good too up there, and in good terms with won and hao.” junhui states, finally a tear falling down his cheek. “i’m sorry, i-i sold my ring.” junhui pauses for awhile, until he finally cried out loud. he idly places the pink, red, white camellias on the said boy’s graves.

“i-i sold my ring in order to survive, you know. i had to pay for foods to eat, enough supply of living stocks and for shelter. i know i could’ve just starved myself then die like you three, but i know none of you would want that.” the chinese man wiped his tears with his bare hand, just more tears streaming down. “so yeah, i sold my ring in order to survive. the ring you gave to me, mingyu. the ring i held the dearest, and the ring i treasured the most.”

“it’s okay, right? it’s fine for you, right?”

junhui lets out a chocked yowl, bemoaning over about his three lifeless friends.

“won, hao, thank you for everything. gyu, i love you.”

for the last time at that moment, junhui forces a smile through his wet face.

 

 

-

 

 

“excuse me,” chan spoke, eyeing idly his small closet that was front to his bed.

the nurse raises an eyebrow, not looking at the young patient. she was busy arranging chan’s nightdesk, replacing the nearly withered flowers on the vase with new fresh fragrant ones.

“yes? do you need anything, young child?”

“am i supposed to be locked here all day? again?” chan questioned, his empty gaze still not budging from the closet.

“and why would you bother to ask that?” replies the nurse, wiping the desk with a lukewarm wet towel.

“not sure why but,” chan pauses, taking a deep sigh. “i think i want to visit a place i miss.”

“sure, after all you’ve been locked up all days here. it’s about time you go out, take a fresh air and may you find joy wherever you’re going.”

chan just smiles. “thank you so much.”

 

 

-

 

 

“is this where you wanted to go, mr. lee?” asks the caretaker assigned to tend to chan, to which the male just nodded to.

“yes. thank you so much for taking me here.” chan stood up from his wheelchair. ever since he got into the asylum and pretty much stayed in bed all days, his body felt paralyzed. the head mistress told him it was a normal condition for a psychopath to feel almost immobilized while trying to recover, so it didn’t worry chan. however, because of his legs feeling wobbly, he had to use a wheelchair with someone to look over him.

right in front of him is the door of the dance studio he, soonyoung, junhui and minghao exclusively owned. the place where memories were held, the room where they shared joyful moments, the studio where they mourned over devastating news; it’s just right beyond the door his caretaker was about to open.

and she did, and laid before chan’s eyes was nothing but a plain studio room with the mirrors covered by curtains, the wooden polished floor almost fully dusty, and the lights turned on by the caretaker letting the whole room be lit. chan muttered a ‘thanks’.

“young mister, it’s a practice room,” the caretaker commented. “i bet it symbolized a part of you.”

“it did.” chan responded. “this was where me and some of my friends used to dance every time after school. well, whenever they don’t spend time with their boyfriends, that’s it. but woefully, they died from the lethal event.”

“oh. i’m sorry for bringing such a topic.”

“no, it’s okay.” chan shrugged. “i hate to admit it, but i killed them. now you know why i ended up at the asylum, miss park.”

“oh, is that so? i’m sorry for your loss. but you know, once there’s a heavy sorrowful storm, there will always be a rainbow.” the female named siyeon according to her nametag said. “it’s okay to do bad things, as long as you’re trying hard to get better at our place.”

“i agree. thank you so much for taking care of me all days. i know you caretakers barely have the time for yourselves by just serving us, and i’m grateful for that but i hope that you guys can spend time with yourselves too.” chan bowed.

“that’s no problem, we’re always glad to help people!” siyeon happily stated. “and your condition is getting better now as what i’ve heard from your personal caretaker. just a bit more, mister, and you’ll finally get a life out of a four-walled boring room staying in bed for the whole days.”

chan softly giggled. “i see. oh, we can go back to the asylum now, i’m done viewing this room.”

“did you feel better?”

“because i managed to remember all the happy times despite them being deceased, yes. i lost a huge spot in me, but their loss just helped me to be braver. say, miss park, is it true that i’ll be stronger when i think both of all the merry and agonizing hours?”

“a clear yes for you.” siyeon gave him a gentle smile. “i believe thinking of your friends will comfort you even just a tad bit. why? because even when their bitter deaths occurred, there will always be a part of you that accepts them as your eternal happiness.”

 

 

-

 

it was normally packed with many people at the mall, but of course no one would mind especially when seungkwan had gotten used to people’s presences after being traumatized with them due to the grievous event, afraid that anyone would kill him out of the blue.

the two were just walking around, chilling practically everywhere, just as hansol thought that they should release their stress and try to forget all that happened a long time ago.

“oh, hansol,” seungkwan called. hansol stopped walking and looked back at seungkwan who was gazing somewhere else.

“what?”

“look, there’s an arcade house.” seungkwan pointed somewhere as hansol followed it. indeed there was an arcade house there.

“let’s have some fun. i missed this.” seungkwan admitted. they headed inside in no time.

receiving the tokens, hansol had no idea what they should play at first. he was definitely distracted of course, with the numerous noisy presences of people around them. _should we play basketball or…?_

“hansol, i just remembered,” seungkwan spoke, snapping hansol out of his thoughts.

“yes?”

“isn’t this the arcade house where soonyoung hyung and jihoon hyung used to always hang out together especially during lunch breaks?”

“oh, now you’ve said it i remembered just now too.”

“let’s play the cranes.” seungkwan suggested. “you’re good with them, aren’t you?”

hansol nodded. “yeah.”

“look at that groot stuff toy, i think jihoon hyung would want something like that.” seungkwan mentioned, hansol getting his hand ready with the crane’s controller.

“you mean he will exactly like that, precisely saying.”

“you’re always the right one so i’m not going to argue even.” seungkwan huffed. hansol just chuckled.

“what about let’s get it as a gift for him and put it on his grave?”

“that’s great. i’m going to get it now.”

 

 

-

 

 

chan is at the end of the hallway of the floor he's staying in on his asylum, busy on his phone as he appreciates the beauty of the night view out on the window.

 

"i wonder..." chan silently mumbles to himself, gazing up on the shining stars that were decorated on the plain black night sky. "i wonder why mom wasn't mad about my insanity? how i killed numerous innocent people? how i murdered my own friends? i wonder why... she wasn't furious about what i did to dad?"

 

tears now streaking down his cheeks, chan started to sob. it was horrible, and now he knew what he did was painful. he made the whole chaos himself and slaughtered a lot of innocent living ones. he killed minghao and mingyu with his own hands, bringing out wonwoo's destructive self and making junhui suffer alone with his loneliness and grieving for his lover and friends' long gone presence. he poisoned soonyoung and blamed the fault on seungkwan. he brought out jeonghan's demon too, having two of his own dearest friends get murdered. even his own brother; like what he heard from seungkwan, hansol accidentally locked seokmin in the journalism room, but still, it was his own fault at first.

 

suddenly he hears disturbing shoes brushing the floor, but ignores it. his thoughts were too heavy enough to bring him out of the world.

 

but then, he was hit on his left shoulder with a butcher's knife and at the same time, he was shot with a silenced gun right at his heart which bullet passed between muscle and bone to tear a hole in the aorta.

 

chan had died from major blood loss.

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone left the 13 clueless boys at school and others came home to escape since they saw it coming. in all schools of the country, infamous students including the teachers and staffs were told by the government to leave the famous students alone unsuspiciously during lunch break, just before the purge would start. they decided on this to see if the popular group of the schools will still be able to stay friends and not kill each other. to see if all of them doesn't have demons inside them. to see if their friendship is strong. the same thing happened to the monsta x members as they too were left behind, but then again, as mentioned, this happens in every schools.
> 
> it was chan's father's, who is part of the government, idea to have an annual 12- hour period in which all crimes are legal. but he was out of himself, and chan was exactly the one behind this; he drugged his own father to declare this activity to the whole country.
> 
> and at this point, i hope the story is able to deliver to you the lessons. for chan, it's okay if you get babied a lot by your friends or your parents; visualize it as their way of endearment, care and a proof they love you.
> 
> as for jeonghan, accept happiness. be happy for your friends. you are not the person who has the will for everything, neither are people. no one is superior, everyone is equal, so you don't have to be selfish and act as if the world is under you. it's not as if you're the ruler of the world who has the power to control everything, you're just the same as everyone. you have no rights to be envious, instead, be glad and thankful. have your hearts and soul wired to your friends securely as to let your emotions connect and be happily one.
> 
> jihoon' situation was quite understandable i guess, but to put it simply, don't be blinded by your wrath and don't trust anyone too easily. don't believe things. and if you notice things suspicious and strange, always think of when to perfectly make a move and as you think, stay alert. don't let your alertness die down because of something. again, as the highlight, don't be blinded by fury.
> 
> as for wonwoo's situation, anger and murder isn't the answer to circumstances similar to wonwoo's. don't let your anger take over you, and always let there be a room for your suspected victim or supposed enemy to explain. whether you believe they're telling the truth or lying behind that seemed to be masked face, at least you get to hear their answer, may it be the ugly truth or pretty lie. always open your ears and listen, and this goes the same for hansol. be always cautious also, you never know when will dangers in life come to haunt you. don't let your guard down.
> 
> and last, love and friendship. treasure them in your midst always, for they always leave the best memories and mark them beautifully in your minds.


End file.
